One of these days
by allienicole16
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have a lot unsaid feeling between them at the end of the show. I wrote this short story sort of centered around that. The song in here is by Michelle Branch and this is a one time only deal. So please read and review!


**Author's Note: Okay so this is a one time only thing and it's set after the end of season 8. It's just Jackie and Hyde with a tiny spot of Fez. Anyways so the song that is in here is One of These Days by Michelle Branch. This is just one of the like 4 short stories I wrote tonight. But please read and review. Who knows I may come up with other ideas for other stories based on whatever you say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is owned by Michelle Branch.**

* * *

'One of These Days'

Jackie slowly walked towards her bus as she thought about everything that had happened. Just yesterday she'd called things off with Fez. She knew it'd broken his heart, but she didn't want to lie to him anymore. Her heart just wasn't in it. She just had to face the facts. Her heart belonged to Steven. After she'd told Fez everything he told her to go tell Steven how she really felt about him. So she ran to the basement and wasn't surprised to find him alone watching TV. "Steven listen I have to tell you something."

"If this has anything to do with you and Fez I don't want to hear it." Hyde said with his trademark zen in place.

"No Steven I need to tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"I need to tell you the truth about how I feel. Steven I still love you. Everyday I wake up wanting you and wishing for what we had. I want us back Steven."

Hyde looked up at Jackie. "Why so you can give me another ultimatum or wait is this because Kelso isn't around so you have to settle for me instead?"

"No Steven I mean it. I want you back. No ultimatum and no Michael, all I want is you." Jackie said as a tear fell down her face.

"Why?" Hyde said as he stood up.

"Because I love you Steven."

Hyde looked up at her and repeated the exact words she herself said to him long ago. "Well I don't love you." He said before he went to his room.

Jackie cried as she went back home. After crying for a few hours Jackie decided to go to New York and start over. Jackie wiped a tear from her eye as she boarded the bus, unaware that someone was watching her as she did.

'_I didn't notice_

_But I didn't care_

_I tried being honest_

_But that got me no where'_

Hyde closed the door behind him and sat on the cot. Jackie had just poured her heart out to him. 'Why in the hell would she do something like that? She had Fez didn't she?' Hyde thought to himself before he fell asleep. The next morning Hyde went to the salon looking for Fez. What he heard from Fez shocked the hell out of him.

"She dumped me because she still loves you. Now you're broken her heart again so she's leaving for good." Fez said as he glared at Hyde.

"What…where is she going?"

"She's going to New York to meet up with Pam."

"When does she leave?" Hyde asked as he got closer to Fez.

"She leaves in 45 minutes, and she's taking a bus so you'd better hurry."

"Thanks." Hyde said as he ran out the door.

He didn't know why he was going after her. Maybe he wasn't as over her as he thought. Hyde ran to the station and asked where the bus was, however when he got there she was getting on it. He tried to get to the bus through the crowd, but he couldn't. Instead he watched it drive away.

'_I watched the station_

_Saw the bus pulling through_

_And I don't mind saying_

_A part of me left with you_

_One of these days_

_I won't be afraid of staying with you_

_I hope and I pray_

_Waiting to find a way back to you_

_Cause that's where I'm home'_

Jackie scrunched down in her seat and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe how badly she's let Steven hurt her. She had to find a way over him. That's what she'd do in New York. She'd move on and forget about Point Place, and most importantly she'd forget about Steven Hyde. However as she thought this memories of Steven played in her head. Every kiss, every touch was replayed as more tears fell.

'_Did I make you nervous?_

_Did I ask for too much?_

_Was I not deserving one second of your touch?'_

Hyde walked into the basement and sat down on the couch as he thought about everything. He thought about how screwed up his life had become, he thought about how he'd screwed everything with Jackie up, but most importantly he thought about how much he still loved her. Even though he would never admit it, he had never stopped loving her. Even when he'd found her with Kelso in Chicago, and ended up in Vegas with Sam. He had continued to love her. Suddenly he thought about how dumb he was to let her go. He'd been scared when she told him all those things the other night. He was scared that she'd hurt him again and leave him alone and miserable again. Hell he was still scared. However he knew that no matter how scared he was he knew he needed her. Hyde made up his mind as he ran out the door and back to the bus station.

'_One of these days_

_I won't be afraid of staying with you_

_I hope and I pray_

_Waiting to find a way back to you_

_Cause that's where I'm home'_

Jackie cried until she couldn't cry any longer and suddenly something occurred to her. Something she hadn't thought about before. Steven was still afraid. 'He won't have to be anymore.' Jackie thought as she stood up.

'_What would you do if I could have you?_

_Oh if I could_

_I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking_

_Wouldn't that be nice?_

_Wouldn't that be nice?'_

Hyde walked to the bench as he waited for the next bus. He was going to New York to get the woman he loved. "So where are you headed?"

Hyde looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. "Jackie…what are you doing here I thought you left?"

Jackie smiled at him. "I did then I realized that you were still afraid, but you need to know something Steven. I love you and I'm never going to leave you."

Hyde pulled her to him. "I'm so sorry Jacks."

"I know…but that doesn't mean you're getting off scotch free mister. There will have to be some serious groveling later."

Hyde cupped her face in his hands and said the three words she longed to hear. "I love you." Hyde leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss as the world around them disappeared.

'_One of these days_

_I won't be afraid of staying with you'_


End file.
